Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device such as a stylus pen or a hand, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch panel may be mainly classified into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel. In the resistive touch panel, glass is shorted with an electrode due to the pressure of the input device so that a touch point is detected. In the capacitive touch panel, the variation in capacitance between electrodes is detected when a finger of the user is touched on the capacitive touch panel, so that the touch point is detected.
One-layer touch panel employing a bridge electrode to reduce the thickness and improve the optical characteristic in the touch panel has been spotlighted. However, the pattern of connection electrodes may be recognized according to the size of the connection electrodes in an effective region.